zulkhanifandomcom-20200214-history
Zul'Gurub
"With the return of a new leader, the city of Zul'Gurub may put Hakkar finally at rest, for good." History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible Blood-God named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great Troll Empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal'ai priests discovered that Hakkar's physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire. It was in Zul'Gurub that Jin'do the Hexxer enslaved several high priests of the Gurubashi to aid him in summoning their dread God, Hakkar the Soulflayer, into Azeroth. In order to quell the Blood God, the Trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods - Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake - but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. The champions and their Primal God aspects started feeding the awesome power of the Soulflayer. The presence of the Soulflayer presented a grave threat to the world, and, before Hakkar and his priests could dominate the continent, they were thwarted by the dedicated effort of heroes mobilized from the four corners of Azeroth. Jin'do was slain in the conflict, but his restless spirit burned with shame at his failure, and it drifted in the Spirit world, seeking a way to return and a plan. Blood Rising Once again, the city of Zul'Gurub was taken over by Hakkar worshippers, leaving the rest of the populace to leave or join. A mass of blood rituals were being performed all around Stranglethorn Vale, and at the time, the Zul'Khani were posted on the island of Jaguero. Scouts reported the rituals and soon they took action. The Zul'Khani wiped out the rituals one by one and gathered strength days later to charge at the front gates of Zul'Gurub, seeking to take it for themselves. They invaded, and soon the Atal'ai fell to their feet. They managed to summon an avatar of Hakkar and Vorillj overcame him and defeated the bloodthirsty Loa. It was not the end, however, the Heart surged into Vorillj and Hakkar had taken control of him, exploding Vorilljs' chest into pieces. Luckily, by the power of Zanza, Vorillj was resurrected and victory was claimed for the Zul'Khani. Ever since the incident, however, Rala'Khan and Vorillj had aquired strange powers after Hakkar's defeat. Rala'Khan had decided to let Dor'kuraz, son of Jin'do, lead the great city. He told him that the very word Hakkar wouldn't be allowed to be spoke in the city and Dor' of course showed defiance to Hakkar and promised that he may not ever be worshipped by his people any longer. Category:Jungle Troll Category:Troll Tribes Category:Loas